docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Responders to the Rescue
"First Responders to the Rescue" is the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 23, 2017, but was previously aired in mid August two weeks prior to the events of both Hurricane Harvey which devastated the City of Houston Texas and the Texas Gulf Coast and Hurricane Irma which devastated Florida and the Florida Keys. Summary After a sudden and severe thunderstorm hits McStuffinsville, a young boy named Dev (who has a terrifying fear of thunderstorms) finds himself magically transported to the town along with his toys who come together to form the First Responders team to rescue the citizens of McStuffinsville. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep *Loretta Divine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly, The Dude and Fabio *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh, Southwest Sal and Iggy *Ari Rubin as Hermie *Kimberly D. Brooks as Surfer Girl *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Ben *Meghan Strange as Anna *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *Colette Whitaker as Moo Moo *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Pickles *Michael Gough as Officer Pete *Jeff Fischer as Lenny *James Arnold Taylor as Boppy and Teddy B. *Debi Derryberry as Val and Zoe *Brad Abrell as Mr. Chomp *Nikka Futterman as Rosie the Rescuer and Snowpeep *Paula Rhodes as Peaches Pie *Tom Kenny as Charlie and Snowpeep *Cristina Pucelli as Hazel *Rodger Bumpass as Army Al *David Kaufman as Sproingo Boingo *Kari Wahlgren as Darla *Mick Wingert as Stuart the Stork *Parry Shen as Shinji *Julian Zane as Dev *Will Callyer as Jacks *Alex Cazanes as Riggles and Lemurs *Michael-Leon Wooley as Nosh *Sutton Foster as Frida Songs *Time for Your Checkup *What's Going On? *The Hero Inside *First Responders Respond! *We'll Put It Back Together Quotes Doc: Okay, Chilly. Now, what are your symptoms? Chilly: I think there's something wrong with my eyes. I look up into the sky and I know it's daytime, but I can't see the sun. All I see are fluffy gray things floating in the sky! Lambie: Chilly, none of us can see the sun. Chilly: Oh, no! My sun blindness is contagious! Oh, I'm sorry I spread it to all of you! Hallie: Chilly, sugar, those fluffy gray things in the sky are clouds. Chilly: Oh, clouds. Yeah, I remember those. Stuffy: (Watching Dev play with his toys) Dev looks like he'd be a really fun kid to play with. Lambie: Aw, it's always so baa-eautiful to see a boy and his favorite toy. Stuffy: But if he loves Shinji so much, why would he leave him in the rain? Trivia *'Diagnosis': Scaredy Scares *'Toys that debut in this episode': Shinji, Jacks, Riggles, Nosh, Zoe and Iggy. *This is the second 1 hour episode. *It was originally set to air September 9th, 2017, but it was pulled off air due to being offensive to those in the events of Hurricane Harvey and Hurricane Irma. The episode is scheduled to be broadcast on September 23th. *This Episode aired early on Watch Disney Jr. and in mid August on Disney Junior two week prior of the events of Hurricane Harvey. *This is the first time the song "Time for Your Checkup" and "What's Going On?" were performed together. *This is the first time the song "What's Going On?" is sung in a double-length special. *This is the second episode with Anna's speaking part since "Ben/Anna Split!". *In the credits, Frida Fairy's name was mispelled as "Frida Friday". *This is the first time Doc sings "What's Going On?" to a human which was Dev. *After the credits, the logo for Face Productions (Chris Nee's Company) plays. *Rescue Ronda and Rosie the Rescuer both look different in this episode. *Frida Fairy didn't have the patch that was on her torn right wing. *This is the third time one of the human characters besides Doc sings. The first was Florence Nightingale, the second was Grandma McStuffins, and now Dev. *Boppy's Bouncy House was seen for the third time. The first two were "Bouncy House Boo-Boos" and "Yip, Yip, Boom!". Gallery first responders to the rescue title.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-001.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-002.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-003.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-004.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-005.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-006.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-007.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-008.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-009.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-010.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-011.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-012.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-013.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-014.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-015.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-016.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-017.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-018.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-019.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-020.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-021.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-022.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-023.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-024.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-025.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-026.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-027.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-028.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-029.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-030.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-031.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-032.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-033.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-034.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-035.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-036.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-037.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-038.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-039.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-040.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-041.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-042.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-043.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-044.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-045.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-046.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-047.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-048.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-049.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-050.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-051.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-052.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-053.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-054.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-055.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-056.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-057.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-058.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-059.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-060.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-061.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-062.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-063.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-064.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-065.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-066.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-067.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-068.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-069.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-070.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-071.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-072.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-073.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-074.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-075.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-076.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-077.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-078.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-079.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-080.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-081.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-082.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-083.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-084.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-085.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-086.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-087.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-088.jpg O5PHgiMLgws.maxresdefault.jpg McStuffinsville First Responders Rainbow 1.jpg McStuffinsville First Responders Rainbow 2.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung